Bert
Bert is one of the main characters on'' Sesame Street. He and his best friend Ernie live in an apartment in the basement of 123 Sesame Street. In their comedy duo, Bert is basically the straight man, often being pulled into Ernie's games and being tricked in the end. Even though he's kind, pleasant, and intelligent, Bert can also be grumpy, short-tempered, boring, and easily frustrated. He is usually quiet and self-contained, wanting to be left alone to read or watch his pigeons, but he usually becomes more of a silly character like Ernie when he starts to enjoy Ernie's games, but by this time, Ernie decides to quit and wants to do something else. His favorite food is oatmeal. He is also very fond of both his paper clip and bottlecap collections. Bert's signature song is "Doin' the Pigeon". He is performed by Frank Oz (occasionally since 2001) and Eric Jacobson. Bert has a pet pigeon named Bernice, who also has an Aunt Matilda himself (as mentioned by Bert in one sketch). Specials In ''Christmas Eve on Sesame Street, Bert decided to give Ernie a soap dish for Christmas so that his rubber duckie would stop falling into the bottom of the bathtub. However, as he had no money, he made a trade at Hooper's Store, where he traded his paper clips for a soap dish. At the same time, Ernie decided to give Bert a cigar box to put his paper clips in, and traded his rubber duckie in order to get one. However, Hooper could see that neither of them was happy with trading their things, so he gave them their things back on Christmas Eve. In The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years, Bert and Ernie introduced clips from Sesame Street. In A Muppet Family Christmas, Ernie narrated a Christmas pageant, Twas the Night Before Christmas, and got Bert to play Mama (due to losing a coin toss). They also conversed with Doc briefly. In Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting, Bert and Ernie got a new video camera. Bert initially wanted to use the camera to make some pigeon videos, but Ernie wanted to use it to make some Sesame Street videos (Bert wonders, "Who wants to see Sesame Street on TV? We can look at it outside our window every day!"). However, Bert eventually liked the idea, and directed the footage. Bert served as director in Elmopalooza. Bert made an appearance in Elmo's World in The Street We Live On, wondering how he could get out of Elmo's World. Partial Discography *''Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert'' (1972) *''Bert's Blockbusters'' (1974) *''Bert and Ernie Sing Along'' (1975) *''At Home with Ernie and Bert'' (1979) *''& Ernie: Side By Side'' (1981) *''The Best of Bert'' (1983) *''Bert and Ernie's Greatest Hits'' (1996) Trivia *Some of his family members include his twin brother Bart (also voiced by Frank Oz, appeared in an early-70's skit), his nephew Brad (Richard Hunt, appeared in the late-70's) and his unseen but mentioned Aunt Matilda. *It is unknown how old Bert is, but it can be possible that he is perhaps 19. *Bert is left-handed. YouTube *Bert has 368 bottle caps in his collection."Happy birthday, "Sesame Street"", Brien Murphy, The State Journal Register, November 8, 2009 Songs :See also: Ernie and Bert Songs Bert's signature song is "Doin' the Pigeon". In one song he explains that his favorite number is 6, compared to Ernie's number 8,243,721. He has also sung "Keep the Park Clean for the Pigeons", "I Gotta Be Clean", "La, La, La", "I Wish I Had a Friend to Play with Me", "Oatmeal Box" and other songs. Sources Category:Puppet Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:Sesame Street Characters